Kat Meets the Mighty Twins
by JaketheViper
Summary: When the Mighty Twins come over to visit, Kat develops an instant crush on Ella. After he inadvertently spills his secret, the pups go on a mission to find Walinda. Will Kat and Ella get together? Or will she reject him?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Guys" Skye shouted. "Ella and Tuck are coming!"

The pups gasped with excitement.

"Who's Ella and Tuck?" Kat asked.

"Oh. You haven't met them yet have you?" Rocky asked.

Kat shook his head.

"Well you're going to meet them soon." Ryder said.

The pups heard the sound of a vehicle pull up.

"That was quick." Rubble said.

The pups rushed outside to greet them. But were surprised to see Everest and Slushie.

"Oh. Hi you two." Chase said.

"Eve!" Marshall rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Hey guys. You look a little disappointed to see us." Slushie said.

"We were expecting Ella and Tuck." Chase said.

"They're coming?" Everest said.

The pups nodded.

"In fact. They're here." Marshall said. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Hey pups. I see you have some new members." Ella said.

"Sure do. I want you to meet Kat and Slushie. Though Slushie isn't a member yet." Chase said.

"Kat and Slushie. I want you two to meet Ella and Tuck."

"Hey." Kat said.

"Nice to meet you." Ella said.

After a few minutes everyone went inside.

"I'll be downstairs doing laundry." Ryder said.

"Make sure you wash Zuma's clothes." Chase said.

"Why is Zuma clothes so important?" Tuck asked.

"Considering that Zuma's underwear stands up by itself. It's no contest." Marshall said.

"At least my socks don't smell like I threw up on a fart." Zuma shot back.

Everyonr laughed.

"So. Any sightings of Ladybird?" Rocky asked.

"Nope. No sign at all." Ella said.

"Who is this Ladybird fellow. A giant bird?" Kat asked.

"No. She's a woman who loves to steal shiny objects. She accidentally kidnapped Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta when she stole Goodway's car." Zuma said.

"How do you accidentally kidnap someone?" Slushie said, rolling her eyes.

No one had an answer to that question.

"So you two hungry?" Chase asked.

Rubble's stomach answered for them.

After a hearty meal, everyone went outside.

Kat couldn't help but look at Ella. _Shes so pretty. I wonder if she likes me._ Kat thought.

He turned to see Slushie. She kept looking at Tuck.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush." Kat said to himself.

He looked at Ella again.

"Hey dude. Wassup?" Zuma said.

"Uh. Nothing." Kat said quickly.

Zuma looked in the direction Kat had been staring.

"Oh. I see. You go bro." Zuma said.

"S-shut up." Kat said. He blushed.

"Come on dude. Why dont you ask?" Zuma teased.

"Uh. I think I hear Ryder calling. Bye." Kat said as he rushed off.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know that I keep changing Kat's mates. Maria, Kiara and Chuluun. Now Ella. **

**I've decided to use someone from the show to be Kat's wife. I was originally going to have Everest. **

**But she is with Marshall. Then I heard about new episodes of paw patrol so. I decided on Ella. **

**Anyway. Enjoy the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zuma rolled his eyes and went up to the pups.

"Hey Zuma!" Skye said.

"Hey. Wheres the Mighty Twins?" Zuma said.

"Looking for Ryder." Skye said. "I saw you talking to Kat a few minutes ago. What were you two talking about and where is he?"

"Pretending to help Ryder with something." Zuma said.

The pups tilted their heads in confusion.

"Kat has a crush. You didn't hear it from me." Zuma said.

"Awwwww." the girls shrieked.

"I hope things work out between them." Chase said.

"I can also sense that the two might get together." Zuma said.

Marshall nodded. "Hope nothing goes wrong with Ella. I mean Maria ran away after an argument."

"It would be nice for Kat to be his old self again." Skye said. "Hes been so moody ever since."

"Yeah." the other pups muttered.

"Hope they stay a few days. It'll be more fun with them around." Rocky said.

"Yeah. Like I always say...the more pups the merrier." Marshall said.

"You've literally never said anything like that." Chase said.

"No. But I've thought it." Marshall said.

Tuck and Kat came up to the group.

"Wheres Ella?" Skye asked.

"Watching Family Guy." Kat said.

"I used to watch that." Marshall said quietly. "But I quit after I saw this specific episode."

"Which one?" Chase asked.

"Well...in the episode. Brian wanted to use the car but Peter took it first. So Brian held on the bumper with his teeth and Peter swerved from side to side trying to shake him loose." Marshall said, before pausing.

"Is that the one where Brian went smashing head first into that fire hydrant causing him to loose all his teeth?" Tuck asked.

Marshall nodded.

"Oh God. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I, myself had nightmares for weeks! Imagine your muzzle hanging down to your chest." Kat said.

"OK. I've heard enough!" Rocky said covering his ears.

"Let's talk about something else." Chase said.

"Yeah. Like Kat's crush." Skye said.

Kat sighed. "You told them?" He blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey. Jake here. So I will be changing the plot big time. Kat meets Ella and must confess his love for her. I also got writer's block. I will also be making a sequel to this called Sibling Rivalry. I WAS gonna make it later but some user keeps pestering me begging me to make it. So Jake Out. **

Zuma shrugged. "Yeah."

"I can't tell you ANYTHING without you blabbing it to the whole world. You might as well have made a video saying "Kat Loves Ella and put it on PawTube!" Kat said.

"You love me?" a voice asked.

Kat's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see Ella standing a few feet away.

"Busted." Slushie whispered to her twin who nodded.

"Well. Answer me. Do you love me?" Ella repeated.

Before Kat could reply, Ryder's voice came over the intercom. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said.

"We'll talk later." Ella said as they ran off.

"Ooooohhhhh. Somebody is in trouble." Zuma said.

Kat glared at him.

Chase as usual was one of the first ones in.

Marshall tripped over a jump rope that was in front of the door and flew into the elevator, knocking the others down.

"How many times have I told you to pick up your toys?" Marshall said.

"Uhhh. Dude. That's YOUR jump rope." Zuma said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Marshall muttered, embarrassed.

The pups laughed.

"Oh Marshsll." Chase said.

Once everyone was in their assigned spots, Chase said, "Paw Pstrol ready for action, Ryder sir!"

"Sorry to interrupt your fun pops but I've just received word that Walinda has gone missing. Wally is extremely worried." Ryder said.

"Oh no. Poor Wally." Skye whimpered.

"Who's Wally?" Ella asked.

"Captain Turbot's pet walrus." Rocky said.

Ella nodded.

"Ok. So I need...Zuma" Ryder said pushing the icon with an anchor. "I need you to use your sub and search for her."

"Let's Dive In!" Zuma shouted.

"Skye?" he asked, which made the cockapoo stand at attention.

" I need you to search for her from the air." Ryder said.

"Let's take to the sky!" she said.

"Last but not least...Marshsll. I need you to give her a check up once we find her." Ryder said.

Marshall said his catchphrase.

The 3 went down the slide.

Everyone watched as the vehicles left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella turned after everyone else had left.

"Kat. I'd like to..." she trailed off upon realizing that Kat had left the room. "Talk."

"Whered he go?" Rocky asked.

"I'm going to find him." Ella said as she left the room as well.

"I can't believe Kat developed a crush on my sister. We've only known him for a few hours." Tuck said.

"Well. Who could blame him?" Chase said. "Shes very pretty."

"I hope things work out well with him this time." Rubble said.

Tuck stared at them. "What do you mean by "this time"? he asked.

"Kat had a mate before. Beautiful wolf named Maria. They were together for about a year before they broke up after an argument. She wanted to find her biological family. But Kat didn't want her to go. Eventually he snapped at her and she ran off in tears. She hasn't been seen since. He was heartbroken." Rubble said.

Everest sighed. "Eventually Kat overheard a conversation and ran away where he met a grey wolf named Chloe. She stayed with us for about a month and we could tell Kat really liked her. She up and disappeared one night. Kat was heartbroken yet again. That's how Skye got her scar. Kat, Marshall and Chloe rescued her from wolves."

* * *

While the others were talking, Ella was looking for Kat. She found him in the kitchen.

"Hey." Ella said. Kat bumped his head on the refrigerator and cursed.

He rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Ella apologized.

"Oh that's alright. I didn't hear you come in." Kat said as he blushed.

"Listen. About earlier and be honest. Do you love me?" Ella asked.

Kat looked down and nodded. "Yes. I do."

He looked up. "Would you like to..."

Ella kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

She giggled.

Tails intertwined the two entered the lounge just as Ryder and the others walked in.

"Hey Kat. Wanna go to the park?" Marshall asked him.

The pup, energetic as always, was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Uh actually Marshall..." Kat began.

"We have to get ready. Kat wants to take me to dinner tonight." Ella said.

Once they were bathed and dressed the two went out.

* * *

4 hours later...

Kat and Ella walked into the Lookout.

"Hey there. How was it?" Chase said.

"Was the stew good?" Rubble asked.

"Actually we left the stew place after we saw another patron pull an entire taco shell out of her bowl." Ella said.

"Guess I'll cross Lou's Stew off my list of places to try." Slushie said.

"We had spaghetti at Mr. Porters instead. Then a walk in the park followed by watching the sunset." Kat said.

"Ooooohhhhhh. Watching sunsets are so romantic." Everest said.

"I agree." Skye said.

Everest and Skye nuzzled their mates while Kat kissed Ella deeply.

"I love you El." Kat whispered.

"I love you too." Ella said.

They kissed again.


End file.
